my son the Yautja
by Salvo1985
Summary: It's a rare condition, this day and age, to read any good news on the newspaper page. Love and tradition of the grand design, some people say it's even harder to find. for pathfinder, the adopted son of Lincoln loud. he finds that nothing is more important then his family, his clan. this will be a series of short stories involving him and his family.


The Crack of Dawn.

8:09am to be exact.

Lincoln wasin bed with luna on his right, ruth (greenwood) to his left.

his eyes fluttered open and as his vision cleared he saw a small creature in a metal mask, t-shirt, black shorts and wore gauntlets, it purred and clicked. for a moment lincoln sat up and whispered -

"Shit!"

the mid-30 year old stared at the dread-locked predator. it's started to make a chittering noise and clicking. it crouch on the bed, it presented a freshly polish cat skull. lincoln deadpanned.

"Pathfinder, what did i tell you about wearing shoes on the bed?"

instead of answering pathfinder turned and leap off the bed and ran out of the room.

"HEY! Get back here and closed the damn door!"

sighing heavily he reached and grab the cat skull and got out of bed. muttering to himself he walked over to the dresser and placed the skull on a row of other skulls. dogs, cats, a human skull that had the words 'lemy' on it. Lester wrote that himself. he didn't asked, lester just told him it was someone the world was better off without.

yawning he stretched and went to the closet to get dressed. once he was done he walked down the stairs of his childhood home. there at the kitchen was lamis, lugosi, and lester, and ruby.

but pathfinder wasn't around. his blue eyes scanned the kitchen. he knew that kid was hiding. he didn't mind him, hell, he grew to love him. he was a good kid but...jesus christ he freaks him out. especially when he threw a tantrum. roaring godawful, but lincoln had to be firm. even if his gauntlet popped out fucking blades.

"i still can't believe my mother treats that...thing with more respect than me"

Lester grunted as he dug into some lucky charms. lamis was blinking sleepily.

"lester, it's too early to start bitching..."

lugosi was texting his chick, ramona. ruby was on her ear phones listening to led zeppelin. lincoln walked over to the counter. lets see.. trix is gone, and lucky charms was gone too. that left only fruity pebbles. he grab a bowl and then walked over to the box, he grabbed it. but it felt light. too light. he took a peek

... jesus. even in his fucking 30's he couldn't catch a fucking break. empty. he sighed and rubbed his face then walked over to the fridge and open it and grab himself a breakfast hot pocket. mmmm.. bacon egg and cheese...

then, he heard it again. that clicking purring sound. he turned and jumped. pathfinder stood next to him. his chrome mask was on the table. his blue eyes staring. Christ. ever since lisa experimented on him by adding his DNA into the Yautja, he begin to look just like him. kinda. it freaked him out. and yet...he was curious if there was any females of his kind.. shit that be a fun fuck wouldn't it?

shaking his head he sighed. and grab two pockets and begin to put them in the microwave. after the proper timing and heating it was done. and lincoln gave a hotpocket to pathfinder.

"how come he gets you're breakfast hot pockets, and i get cold cereal?"

God. lester had always been resentful towards pathfinder ever since lisa found him and presented the boy to the family. they freaked out at first, but after awhile, he was pretty bad ass. and polite too. always helping family, ya know. when he isn't hunting small animals. .. and humans... don't ask.

"cause the cereal is gone, so he gets to have my private stash."

lincoln grumbled as he walked over and sat at the table. he momentarily gazed at his kids. and these weren't the only ones. there was .. a few others. larry, lena, lali, leela, lina, ranette, rachael... he had alot of kids, okay? he was young and he couldn't stop fucking. he still couldn't.

lester grunted and ate his cereal, glaring at pathfinder as his crab like mouth open and bit into it. savagely. he ripped it like a peice of meat, his dreads swaying as he moved his head to the side. ruby was leaning on the table. chin resting at her palm. .. .. lincoln hope she wasn't crushing on him. considering she had a set back with a local boy in the neighborhood.. he knew all too well of desperation for love...

"pussyface."

lester growled.

"Lester!"

lincoln shouted.

pathfinder gave lester the finger. he wish luna didn't teach him that.

"Pathfinder!"

his cell rang, and he anserwed it.

"what!-huh...?"

lincoln sat up and frown.

"shit..okay i'll be there."

lincoln had to go to work.

at nick studio's animation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School days.

Lamis hated it.

because everyday was a winding turn.

but no, seriously, school sucked because she had to put up with bullying from a fat lesbian girl with a shirt that said 'feminism' bitch wouldn't know feminism if it ate her nasty pussy.

now her grandma rita was a true feminist. she was one of the originals, like from the 70s and 80s. so yeah, every day. that bitch would pick on her because ... well she knew lamis was a child of incest.

so the day went like this. gets dropped off, goes to class, work, then get taunted by her for an hour. teacher don't do shit, goes to the next few classes, hides in the hallways during lunch. then goes to the last one where she sees her again.

taunt, taunt. large crumbled up paper dripping in water (from a water bottle) then being thrown at her. every fucking day was like this. then after school, she starts pushing lamis around. talking shit. lamis couldn't take it. she stopped using the bus, she walked home.

and even then she followed her. lester wasn't around. lugosi was though, and ruby. (they went to the same school as her) but that fat bitch with the blue dye hair always followed. finally lamis turned and snarled.

"what. do you like me or something? do you find me hot? why you always giving me shit!"

celeste, (thats her name) sneered and begin her usual speech.

"cause you're disgusting, how are you and your siblings not deform retards huh?"

she smirked.

"i bet if you had a kid with lester-"

oh that bitch.

but before lamis could say anything. they heard that familiar clicking. this actually made the fat cunt freeze in place. she turned and looked around. her eyes shifting searching. something ran, it was invisible but for a brief moment she saw ... 'it'

"...looks like he's been following us a little earlier than usual"

lugosi said, it was true, there was a certain area that pathfinder would be. but it seem he ventured out further. see, pathfinder was protective of his family. something lisa said about pathfinder seeing them as his clan.

and if anyone fucked with them... well... heads, roll man. heads roll.

suddenly 3 dots appeared on Celeste's head. kinda like a pyramid. she begin to shake in fear.

"uh-oh. better call him off, lamis...remember the last kid he killed?"

ruby said. Celeste stuttered in terror.

"k-k-killed?"

Lamis had a cocky grin.

"yeeeaaah...pathfinder sliced him in two, man. you sure you wanna fuck with me?"

and there he appeared, on a fence. he had a belt that had freshly made kills. skulls some clean, one which was covered in blood with a spine attached. celeste literally pissed herself.

"call him off... i swear i'll stop picking on you"

pathfinder's vision was info-red. he watch the fat blob twitching, her head turning to lamis. his shoulder cannon was still at the ready to kill the threat. he noticed her heart was racing. he would kill her, if she was a threat. but in his culture, females were off limits... unless... she was a threat. and to him, she was.

"call him off!"

her voice was deep. lamis stood and was tapping her chin.

"i dunno..."

"please!"

"alright."

she looked at the dreadlocks predator.

"Pathfinder, stand down."

he turned his head. staying still. his shoulder cannon retracted, and he hop off the fence and landed with a small thud. the lesbo took this moment to run. pathfinder reacted and his cannon automatically popped out and fired a blast, hitting a telephone pole. cutting it in half. sparks flew, the lesbian troll screeched and fled. when the pole hot the ground it fell with a loud bang. lamis, lugosi, and ruby stared.

"shit... we're not telling dad about this"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One of his coworkers by the name of savino was starting shit with one of the female employees. lincoln met with the nick higher ups about this. he, and savino sat as they explain the accusations and complaints.

neatless to say, lincoln had two choices. defend him, or throw him under the bus. he threw him under the bus. fuck this creepy fucker. he never did like him. sure he was a co-creator but there was this vibe he got from him. and people called lincoln creepy.

by the end of the day he was tired. and hungry. he came home and everything was quiet. too quiet. his eyes scanned the living room. he knew he was prowling from somewhere.

his ears perk to any sound. then he heard it. a clicking, a chitter. he turned his head but it was too late the predator had pounced. and lincoln hit the ground as pathfinder latched onto him in a hug. kid knocked the wind out of him. he sighed and petted his invisible adopted son who so happen to have his DNA.

"alright...alright...you got me. sneaky lil shit."

he always did this, every time he came home. he hides then pounces for attack hugs. lincoln would be angry. but shit, it's nice to be appreciated.

dinner was good everyone sat at the table. lincoln, lucy, ruth, luna, lisa. his kids, lugosi, lamis, ruby, lester, and pathfinder. they had spaghetti. and damn grape soda was perfect for it.

each of his kids told him how his or her day went. when it came to pathfinder. he presented new skulls. his recent kills. they were...fresh, polished and clean. lugosi like this sort of this.

"...i'm glad he's my brother..."

he picked up a skull of a rat.

"this is truly a work of art."

lester hissed.

"yeah, but he leaves his kills hanging on the tree of our front yard!"

it was true. and cops were called a few times over it. pathfinder was ... a good boy...but he did things that scared people. and the only reason why the government didn't take him away was because lisa worked for the government.

"lester, please."

lamis muttered as she ate her garlic bread. luna ruffled pathfinder's dreads.

"awh, he's just expressive man!"

indeed he was...shit, one birthday pathfinder made him a chair made out of human skulls...

"he's an alien piece of shit."

pathfinder flipped him off, a long with a recording of..well, lincoln.

"suck my floppy donkey dick asshole"

lincoln face palm. he remembered that day, some young punk tied to swindle him out of money. and pathfinder was present when it happen. lincoln had a temper and he said things...

"awh screw off, you ugly mother fucker!"

lincoln slammed his fist at the table.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

They stopped, then continued to eat. they glared at each other. lincoln sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln went to each room to say good night to each of his kids. when he entered pathfinder's room... shit was decorated in skulls and trophy's. his room was grey in color. he had the usual bed, and dresser and closet. he had his armor displayed on the wall, with various weapons of alien origin.

"time for bed son."

pathfinder was sitting at his desk. a pot which steam. he knew he was removing skin from one of his kills. pathfinder looked over his shoulder, then neatly place his tools on a small towel. then gently placed a skull of a dog. before he got up and walked to his bed. pathfinder was wearing mickey mouse PJ's. he liked mickey. hell, he liked Disney films.. which wasn't surprising.

lincoln grab a book. star wars: tales of the bounty hunters. he flipped the book and stopped where he left off. pay back, the story of dengar.

after he read the story, he heard pathfinder snoring. he turned and saw his arthropod-like mandibles open and closed as he snored. lincoln couldn't help but smiled warmly. he stroked his long, hair-like appendages. his son made clicking noises. and made sounds he could only describe as raccoon chatter.

he kissed his forehead then covered him up in a goof troop blanket. tucking him in he stepped back. the Yautja curled and nuzzled his pillow. lincoln turned and open the door to leave.

when he heard something he didn't expect. pathfinder spoke, it sounded scratchy, kinda deep. and sounded slow as if he was trying to mimic the language as carefully as he can.

" i.. love you. dad-eee"

he turned his head, and stared. pathfinder's blue-human eyes (thanks to lincoln's DNA) Sparkled. and in that moment, lincoln felt a connection between them. lincoln smiled brightly.

"i love you too, son."

he reached for the lights.

"goodnight, sweet dreams."

he turned off the lights. then shut the door.

he stood with his hands at his hips. he looked down, grinning. his first actual words that wasn't a recording. he shed a tear and sighed. it was times like this that it was worth raising kids.

he sighed and walked to halls and into his bedroom.

tomorrow was another day. at least this one had a good end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
